


[Podfic] Red Penny

by kalymnos, Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalymnos/pseuds/kalymnos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Charlie Bradbury came to be, with a little help from Jo.</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Red Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Penny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441592) by [kalymnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalymnos/pseuds/kalymnos). 



**Title:** [Red Penny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441592)

**Author:** [kalymnos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalymnos/pseuds/kalymnos)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** The story of how Charlie Bradbury came to be, with a little help from Jo.

**Length:** 19 mins

**File:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Red%20Penny%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Red%20Penny%20m4b.m4b)


End file.
